It is common place for individuals to schedule an appointment with a doctor to request a general checkup or to diagnose an ailment. A physician can perform diagnostics analysis of physiological information of a patient such as blood pressure, temperature, or a blood sample to determine the health of the patient and to diagnose ailments.
Machines such as blood pressure sensors, temperature sensors, heart rate sensors, glucose sensors, and so on, can be used outside of a doctor's office. Some individuals can share measurements from these machines with an on-line system as an alternative means of self diagnoses.